1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to the field of electric barrier discharge plasma generators for turbomachines. The present application more specifically relates to a turbomachine flow-guiding element comprising a plasma generator for driving a flow along a surface, possibly in order to avoid flow separations. The present application also relates to a turbomachine comprising an electric barrier discharge plasma generation system.
2. Description of Related Art
An aircraft turbojet engine generally comprises a fan, a compressor, a combustion chamber, and a turbine. In operation, the flows in the modules may encounter instabilities, such as surge phenomena. These instabilities limit the turbojet's possibilities, and can degrade performance.
In order to overcome these drawbacks, it is known to use an electrical discharge plasma generator with dielectric barrier that is integrated into a guiding surface of a casing. Such a generator can drive air near the casing, along its guiding surface.
Document US 2010/0040453 A1 discloses a turbomachine for an aircraft comprising an outer casing provided with a plasma generator. The plasma generator comprises a layer of dielectric material, a first electrode exposed to the flow of the turbomachine, and a second electrode surrounded by the dielectric layer so as to isolate the first electrode. The plasma generator is designed to drive air along the casing, and to increase the flow in the corresponding stream. The limits of the turbomachine are pushed back by controlling instabilities that may occur during operation. However, such a generator requires a significant amount of energy, and the amount of plasma created remains small. Managing instabilities thus requires an amount of energy that penalises the overall efficiency of the turbomachine. The plasma is heterogeneous.
Although great strides have been made in the area of flow-guiding elements in axial turbomachine compressors, many shortcomings remain.